


high on you

by Marais_2401



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hospitals, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marais_2401/pseuds/Marais_2401
Summary: “宝贝。”乔眨了眨眼，“我现在是宝贝了？”“嗯。”“艹，他们到底给你吃了多少药啊？”——樱醒来的时候乔在他身边，而他的止痛药还没有失效。
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 6





	high on you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [high on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967288) by [melecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melecs/pseuds/melecs). 



医院的候诊室又冷又不舒服。头一个小时还没好，但乔已经在这里呆了4个小时了，就 _很他妈的不舒服了_ ——

这时，一位医生走进房间，就是之前和他说话的那个。医生的脸上没有忧虑的表情，乔这才长舒一口憋了4个小时的气。

“樱屋敷先生很快就会醒来。我们在给他的腿做手术之前先打了麻药。”医生解释道，对此乔差点笑了出来，像薰这样体格的人，不打麻药也能轻而易举做个小手术。她继续道：“只麻醉了腿部，但他在手术过程中昏迷了。他的右腓骨骨折了，右手腕也断了，还有几处表面擦伤也需要治疗。我们需要监测他的生命体征，所以他今晚会在这里过夜。康复需要数周的严密维护，开始阶段是最困难的，你或是其他人能在接下来的几天里照顾他吗？”

乔绞尽脑汁地想还有谁能在接下来几天里照顾樱，却一无所获。“我来照看他吧。”，他可能不希望是我，“我会告诉他的。”

"好的，他的药物治疗很重要。" 这就是薰拥有卡拉的原因，但是在照顾病人方面，乔相信自己绝对能够赢过机器。“麻药很快就会失效，所以给他服用了强效的镇静剂。”

现在，乔需要去探望一下了。“我不是家属，但如果他醒了，我可以见见他吗？”

医生低头看笔记，“你是南城虎次郎吧？”，乔点点头，“那你可以见他。你是他的紧急联系人。”

薰如此狼狈的样子是很少见的。粉红色的头发如今散落在医院的枕头上，流着口水，绷带覆盖了半张脸，在白炽灯下像个幽灵——乔再也不想看到他这个样子了。他握住薰的手（没有骨折的那只），等待着除了生命体征监测仪正常运转发出的哔哔声外，别的生命迹象。

这个固执的笨蛋。即使是看到无数滑板选手被担架抬出赛道，薰也坚持要和爱抱梦对决。现在他肯定会坚持在恢复期间自己照顾自己。熏根本无法正常行动，更别说洗澡和穿衣服了。而他的手——那只书写了无数精湛书法作品的手，现在在石膏中休眠。

乔手下的手指轻轻抽动。

“薰，”，他低声说，“早安，睡美人。”

琥珀色的眼睛睁开，“唔？”

哦，对了。他吃了镇静剂。

“你在医院，”，乔向他汇报，“摔得很惨。”，他不需要在这个时候提起爱抱梦。

“卡拉呢？”，他当然首先想到的是那个愚蠢的机器人。

“卡拉在实也那里，很安全。别担心，她没坏。”

薰哼了一声，沉思后愉快地用含糊不清地声音问道：“虎次郎呢？”

乔笑了笑，伸手给薰梳理头发，“我就在这里。”

“哦，太好了。我很想你。”

上帝啊。是镇静剂的作用，但乔还是被冲昏了头脑，“你是吗？”

“嗯，”薰说，“我感觉不到我的身体了。”

“你很快就会恢复知觉的，”，他的手指还在不停地梳理着薰的长发，“做个好梦。”

当薰看着乔的时候，他的眼神很温柔，“在这里睡吗？”

“就今晚。然后我接你来我家住几天，可以吗？”

也许在薰神志不清时问这个问题很残忍，但他连反抗都没有，“好的。”

太简单了吧，想想看，只需要去一趟医院，给薰吃点镇静剂，他就会赞同虎次郎的一切。

有那么一瞬间，他以为薰又要睡着了，但只是一瞬。

“宝贝。”

乔眨了眨眼，“我现在是宝贝了？”

“嗯。”

“艹，他们到底给你吃了多少药啊？”

薰没断的那只手伸过来，让乔安静，“嘘！”，他突然像布偶猫一样把头懒洋洋地靠向一边，斜睨着乔，“你会为我做饭吗？”

“当然了。你病了--你想吃什么，我都做给你。”，乔的声音已经没有了平日的戏谑。

薰叹了口气，“你对我真好。”，然后就又睡着了。

他怎么可能对薰不好呢？

他的手还在薰的头发上有节奏的抚摸着，这时两个身影从门外喧哗而进，无疑惊醒了整个住院部。“我们来了！樱怎么样了？”

实也和暗影看起来像是跑了一场马拉松赶到这里，但暗影怀里的鲜花却完好无损。

“他还活着。你们两个是怎么进来的？”

小男孩耸耸肩，“我跟前台说我的爸爸们在医院，还有我想他们不想惹暗影。”

 _爸爸们，_ 呵。

“卡拉在车上，我们还带了花，”，暗影把花胡乱摆放在唯一的桌子上，“我特意回店里拿的。”

随着越来越多的噪音响起，薰在乔的抚摸下醒了过来，“虎次郎？”

“我在这。有人来看你了，很吵的人。”

他发出满意的声音，然后问道：“我们可以在这里点酒吗？”

“很遗憾，医院不能点酒。”，尽管薰如此可爱，乔还是不会忘记这点的。他可以毫无顾忌地抚摸那头柔软的粉发，这样的薰太可爱了。

“可是我喜欢和你一起喝酒。”，他是在撒娇吗？

“等你好一点了，我们再喝。”

看到滑板界的传奇人物樱花像变了个人一样，实也和暗影试图不要崩溃（没有成功）。影倒抽一口气说：“不可能，他是不是嗑药了？”

“他们给了他一些镇静剂，”乔解释道，并不掩饰自己的笑容，“他呆呆的样子很可爱。”

“虎次郎，”，薰抱怨道，“我才没有呆呆！”

这是乔见过实也笑得最开心的一次。

敲门声响起，实也和暗影还没来得及跑到家具后面躲起来，医生就进来了。“南城先生，差不多要……”，发现不速之客后，她停了下来，“还有别的客人？”

“共同的朋友。”

“我是他们的孩子。”

乔和实也同时说。

医生叹了口气，“快午夜了，恐怕探视时间已经结束了。不过你们三个明天9点可以再来。”

“好吧，”，乔有些吃力地从小椅子上站起来，“你们两个，听到医生的命令了。”

实也和暗影向半昏睡的樱道别，乔却在床边徘徊。

“你要走了？”，薰嘟囔道。

“我明天会回来接你离开这的，”他眨眨眼，“现在好好休息吧。”

“好吧，”，薰在那一刻看起来更青涩，更脆弱，好像回到了他十七岁的时候，“晚安，爱你。”

所有的空气都被抽走了。乔的心里、脑海里泛起一种本能反应，他还未来得及处理，实也就打破了沉默，“Holy sh*t。”

“喂，小孩子不要说脏话！”，乔试着冲他发火，失败了，因为holy sh*t……

“大叔也不要被感情困扰啊。”

乔该回家了。

乔时常迟到，“我开了一家意大利餐厅，意大利人的生活方式影响了我。”，这是他的借口，他可以利用魅力摆脱任何恶名，只除了对薰。

所以第二天早上9点，乔准时出现在医院，一只胳膊夹着卡拉。

薰已经坐起来了，可能因为他挑剔医院的早餐。“乔，你来做什么？”

“怎么，我不能来医院看望老朋友吗？”，在薰冰冷的眼神下，乔正色道：“好吧，看来你是不记得了。昨晚是我带你来医院的，现在我来给你办出院，然后带你回我家住几天。”

“你——我为什么要你帮忙康复？卡拉已经足够了！”

典型的薰式回答。乔耸耸肩：“我昨晚问过你了，你说可以。”

“我绝对不可能这么说。”

“你吃了镇静剂后，就是这样说的。”，薰的脸色一落千丈。乔趁薰愣神时，抢先继续道：“实也和暗影也在场，我们都认为这很有趣。”

薰锐利的眼睛在镜片后闭上，他接受了目前的处境。“如果一定要我和你一起住，至少给我做顿饭吧。医院的饭菜太难吃了。”

“这个我已经答应过你了，宝贝。”，他向薰抛了个媚眼。

薰打了个冷颤，“你有什么毛病，不要这样叫我。”

乔只是笑笑。

然后他把薰带回家，为他做饭。几天后，他们像他承诺的那样一起喝酒。如果薰想再叫他宝贝，再对他说 _“晚安，爱你”_ ，乔可以等。

时光让乔善于等待。

End


End file.
